Prüfen
en:Check Das "Prüfen"-Kommando kann im Kommandomenü gefunden werden, welches erscheint wenn du ein Ziel auswählst oder beim verwenden von /Prüfen oder CTRL+C. Es erlaubt dir das Level und die Ausrüstung der Spieler einzusehen und es schätzt die Stärke der Feinde ein. Spieler Prüfen Usage of this command on another player will allow one to view that player's Equipment, Bazaar Comment, and Titel. The View Wares button that allows you to view the items placed in their bazaar, appears below the player's equipment. Also, if that player is not /anon one will see current Job level, and Neben-Job level. Using the command on yourself will allow you to view your own current equipment, level, and job, but your title will not be displayed. You can browse your own bazaar, but you cannot buy anything. Checking Enemies Usage of this command on enemies will allow one to ascertain a rough idea of the enemy's relative strength and how many experience points will be obtained when the enemy is defeated. One of the following messages is displayed: Zu Schwach Abbreviation: TW (also TWTBW) :A Too Weak to be Worthwhile enemy is 7+ levels below you at level 1, or 20+ levels below you at level 75. :These enemies do not aggro unless you rest or sit, and give no experience points when killed. Additionally, Defenders in The Shrine of Ru'Avitau will still aggro players even when they check as too weak. Leichte Beute Abbreviation: EP :An Easy Prey enemy is 3-6 levels below you at level 1, or 8-19 levels below you at level 75. :These enemies give more than 0 but less than 50 experience points before modifiers. :Enemies on the low end of EP (13-19 levels below you at level 75) do not aggro unless you rest. :Enemies level 62 or higher will aggro. Enemies level 61 or lower will not. Decent Challenge Abbreviation: DC :A Decent Challenge enemy is 1-2 levels below you at level 1, or 1-7 levels below you at level 75. :These enemies give at least 50 but less than 100 experience points before modifiers. Even Match Abbreviation: EM :An Even Match enemy is the same level you are. :A solo kill of an Even Match monster gives 100 experience points before modifiers. Tough Abbreviation: T :A Tough enemy is 1-4 levels above you at level 1, or 1-3 levels above you at level 75. :These enemies give more than 100 but at most 200 experience points before modifiers. Very Tough Abbreviation: VT :A Very Tough enemy is 5 levels above you at level 1, or 4-7 levels above you at level 75. :These enemies give more than 200 but at most 400 experience points before modifiers. Incredibly Tough Abbreviation: IT :An Incredibly Tough enemy is 6+ levels above you at level 1, or 8+ levels above you at level 75. :These enemies give more than 400 experience points before modifiers. :"IT+" means the monster checks as Incredibly Tough, plus either High Defense or High Evasion. :"IT++" means the monster checks as Incredibly Tough, High Evasion and High Defense. Impossible to Gauge :An Impossible to Gauge enemy is a notorious monster and no further information can be given. For an exact table on how monsters check depending on level differences, see Base Experience. ---- In addition to the relative level, checking a monster will tell you about their defense and evasion. High Defense :If a monster checks as high defense, your hits will usually do less than the damage rating of your weapon. ::A monster checks as high defense if your Attack is lower than its Defense. Low Defense :If a monster checks as low defense, your hits will usually do more than the damage rating of your weapon. ::A monster checks as low defense if your Attack is at least 25% higher than its Defense. High Evasion :If a monster checks as high evasion, you have a lower than 60% chance to hit it. ::Mathematically, your accuracy < Enemy evasion - 30 Low Evasion :If a monster checks as low evasion, you have at least an 80% chance to hit it. ::If the monster is higher level than you, you may have less than 80% Hit Rate ::Mathematically, your accuracy ≥ Enemy Evasion + 10 See also *Accuracy *Evasion *Hit Rate *Attack *Defense Kategorie:Terminologie